Catastrophe
by lillovekat
Summary: Harry en a assez d'être seul... Hermione lui propose de rencontrer quelqu'un. Voici comment un simple rendez-vous a le pouvoir de changer toute une vie! UA
1. Chap1 : Une télé, un chat et du Jell-O

Hi! I'm back! Une nouvelle histoire qui commence! J'espère que vous allez apprécier!

Je mets à cette histoire un rating M, car il y aura des lemons dans le chapitre futur. Comme d'habitude l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas…Je n'aurais pas besoin de travailler 50 semaine sinon… Finalement, je corrige mes histoires moi-même. Je vous demande donc d'être compréhensif!

Bon assez parlé! Place à l'écriture!

* * *

 **Catastrophe**

 **Chap.1 : Une télé, un chat et du Jell-O**

Ma vie est une catastrophe… Bon peut-être que j'en mets un peu, après tout j'ai un toit pour dormir, un frigo bien rempli, de l'argent pour vivre confortablement… En tout cas laissez-moi vous expliquer les raison qui m'ont mené à cette crise existentielle!

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 34 ans et je mène une vie complètement inutile… Je ne suis pas très grand, j'ai les cheveux noirs et constamment en bataille et j'ai les yeux couleur émeraude. Alors que j'avais 18 ans, j'ai mis la fille avec qui je sortais depuis deux semaines enceinte (il s'agit de la seule fille avec qui j'ai sorti. J'aime mieux les garçons de toute façon.) Aussitôt que notre fille est venue au monde, elle est partie et je l'ai élevé seul. Elle s'appelle Lily et elle a maintenant 16 ans. J'ai dû me débrouiller seul, car je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et ce n'est pas ma tante qui m'aurait aidé, car elle m'a foutu dehors à la minute que j'ai eu 18 ans. J'ai donc lâché l'école et j'ai pris plusieurs emplois à temps partiel dans des restaurants pour payer notre appartement minable. Actuellement, je travaille au service à la clientèle d'une grande compagnie d'électronique. Dans le fond, ma job consiste à répondre au téléphone toute la journée et aux questions de vieilles dames qui ne savent pas comment ouvrir leur ordinateur. Dire que mon rêve était de devenir guide touristique…

À part cela, ma dernière relation sérieuse date d'il y a quatre ans. Il m'avait laissé après deux ans, car il trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien d'excitant dans notre vie de couple. Depuis ce temps-là, j'ai eu deux coups d'un soir, mais je n'ai pas baisé depuis six mois et j'avoue que je commence à être en manque…

Tout cela m'amène à aujourd'hui. On est vendredi soir et moi je mange du Jell-O en flattant mon chat et j'écoute un film qui passe à la télévision. Ma fille est sortie avec son petit-copain Jared. Ils sont ensembles depuis près de un an. Elle sort souvent et moi je reste à la maison et j'attends son retour. Je n'ai pas un très grand cercle social. Mes sorties se limitent à lorsque mes quelques amis ont pitié de moi et m'invite à sortir.

Assez pour les présentations poursuivons avec mon histoire!

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvre soudainement et j'entends des rires dans l'entrée. Lily a dû inviter Jared à passer la nuit. Je dois avouer que cela me dérange un peu, car comme nos chambres sont collées, il m'arrivent d'entendre leurs activités nocturnes… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me dérange, mais plutôt le fait que cela me rappelle que ma fille a plus d'activité sexuelle que moi…

Je ferme la télé et je me lève pour aller les rencontrer dans la cuisine.

-Bonne soirée?

-Oui oui, me répondit Lily, moi et Jared sommes allés manger au resto qui vient d'ouvrir puis on a marché sous les étoiles! Toi?

-Bof… Traditionnel vendredi soir. J'ai mangé du Jell-O, j'ai flatté le chat et j'ai écouté le film qui passait à la télé.

-Wow… Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses un nouveau copain…

-Ouain… En tout cas je m'en vais me coucher! Bonne nuit ma belle! Toi aussi Jared!

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et je m'allonge dans mon lit. J'espère qu'il se passera quelque chose d'intéressant bientôt…

 **Le Lundi Matin**

Je stationne mon auto dans le stationnement réservé aux employés et je soupir en sortant de mon véhicule. Je me dirige vers l'entrée de l'immeuble d'un pas lent. Mon weekend a été aussi mouvementé que mon vendredi soir. J'ai fait du ménage, écouté la télé et j'ai fait l'épicerie.

Je m'assoie à mon bureau, ouvre mon ordinateur, je mets mon casque d'écoute et je commence ma journée.

À dix heures, lors de ma pause, je m'assois dans la salle de pause. Je sirote mon café lorsque ma collège et meilleure amie Hermione s'assoit devant moi.

-Salut mon beau! Comment c'est passé ton weekend?

-Bof… J'ai regardé la télé, j'ai fait quelques courses et j'ai flatté Minou. Comme d'habitude quoi! Comment va la petite famille?

-Ron a attrapé le rhume d'Hugo… Il a passé la fin de semaine à gémir! Rose va bien pour le moment et j'espère qu'elle ne l'attrapera pas! Bon changeons de sujet! As-tu des projets pour vendredi soir?

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Un des collègues de travail de Ron… Blaise tu le connais? Il était à notre souper le mois dernier… En tout cas, il a un ami qui s'est séparé il y a quelques mois et qui croit être prêt pour une nouvelle relation. Blaise lui a parlé de toi et lui a montré quelques photos… En résumé, il t'invite à aller souper avec lui vendredi soir!

-Tu veux que j'aille souper avec un parfait inconnu! Hermione, je suis désolé, mais c'est non!

Elle soupira bruyamment, clairement mécontente de ma réponse:

-Harry! Ça va faire quatre ans depuis que Cédrik t'a laissé! Depuis ce temps-là, la seule chose que tu fais s'est te morfondre! Tu passes tes weekends à flatter ton chat et à attendre que Lily ait le temps de passer du temps avec toi! Elle a 16 ans, Harry! Elle a un petit-ami et elle est heureuse! Elle grandit et ce n'est plus la petite princesse à papa et il serait temps que tu le réalises! Il serait temps que tu t'ouvres un peu au monde extérieur avant que tu te réveilles à 80 ans avec personne pour t'aider à changer tes couches!

Dire que je suis choqué par cette réaction violente et ce discours serait un euphémisme! Alors que je tourne la tête, je remarque que tout le monde nous regarde. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Hermione reprend son souffle :

-Pis tu vas y aller?

-…Je vais y réfléchir…

-Super! Vous avez une réservation au nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir à 19h! Bon ma pause est terminée! On se voit tantôt mon beau!

Elle se lève et courre vers la sortie de la salle de pause avant que j'ai le temps de placer un mot. Je souris en allant jeter mon café. Peut-être qu'une petite sortie ne me fera pas de mal… Après-tout cela ne m'engage à rien! Non?

* * *

Voilà! Premier chapitre terminé! J'espère avoir droit à quelques avis! On se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chap2: un rendez-vous

**Sorry…**

 **J'ai l'impression de m'excuser à chaque fois que je fais une publication… On arrive en fin de session par contre, donc de nouveau chapitre vont être écrits sous peu ! J'adore écrire et j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour le faire…**

 **Vendredi après-midi :**

-Je comprends votre frustration madame Tremblay, mais je le vous demande une dernière fois. Êtes-vous vraiment certaine que votre ordinateur est bien branché dans la prise murale ? … Le fil qui pend en arrière est-il branché dans la prise murale ? … D'accord, maintenant vous pesez sur le gros bouton…. Pesez sur celui de l'écran pour voir l'image… D'accord, merci de votre appel et n'hésitez pas à nous recontacter si vous avez un autre problème… Bon week-end à vous aussi.

Je mets fin à mon dernier appel de la journée et je soupir de soulagement. Cette semaine a été vraiment longue. Je dépose mon casque d'écoute sur mon bureau et je m'étire sur ma chaise. Après quelques minutes comme cela, je trouve enfin le courage de prendre mes affaires et de descendre les escaliers des six étages qui me séparent de ma voiture (j'essaie de faire plus de sport…).

Après 30 minutes de trajet dans le trafic de Londres, j'arrive enfin à mon appartement. Je jette mes affaires dans le salon, je me dirige vers ma chambre et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Enfin terminé !

Je commence juste à m'endormir lorsque mon cellulaire qui est resté dans mes poches de pantalon se met à sonner. Je lâche un soupir avant de le sortir. Je vois le nom de Hermione sur l'afficheur. Elle veut sûrement m'inviter à un autre de ses soupers de famille… Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller, mais si je ne réponds pas elle va continuer à appeler jusqu'à ce que je finisse par répondre…

-Hey…

-Allo chaton ! Tu sonnes comme si tu venais de te réveiller…

-J'ai décidé de faire une petite sieste avant que Lily arrive et que je doive préparer le souper…

-Harry, tu me niaises là ?

-Non… Cette semaine a été particulièrement épuisante et pour l'instant je vais faire une petite sieste avant de devoir retourner à mon ménage pour la soirée ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi dormir maintenant !

-Harry… Tu te rappelles que dans deux heures tu dois être au restaurant pour ton rendez-vous… S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu t'en rappelles…

Hey merde… J'ai carrément oublier ça ! J'ai eu tellement de choses à faire cette semaine que cela m'est sorti de la tête. Je me précipite hors de mon lit et je me dirige vers ma garde-robe.

-Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle Hermione ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Je plaisantais c'est tout ! Tu n'as pas un très grand sens de l'humour…

-Ah d'accord… Très drôle… Je t'appelais pour te demander si tu avais besoin d'aide pour choisir quoi mettre.

-Ben non ! Tu sais bien que j'ai tout préparé d'avance !

-Ouain… J'en doute, mais bon… si tu le dis ! En tout cas, si tu as un problème tu m'appelles d'accord ?

-Oui oui ! Bonne soirée à toi Hermione !

-Bonne soirée chaton ! Amuse-toi bien et appelle-moi lorsque tu reviens chez-toi ! Je veux tout savoir !

-D'accord ! Bye Bye !

Je mets fin à l'appel et je jette mon téléphone sur mon lit en poussant un soupir. Cela me laisse une heure pour me préparer si je compte le temps que j'aurai besoin pour me rendre au restaurant. Je regarde le contenu de ma garde-robe. Cela commence à faire longtemps que je n'ai pas acheté de nouveaux morceaux. Ma fille me coûte cher en vêtement, en maquillage et en autre truc de fille… J'aime mieux la rendre heureuse que de me gâter moi-même. De toute façon je ne manque pas de rien dont j'ai besoin ! Je sais que un jour je vais devoir avouer à Lily que je ne suis vraiment pas dans une aussi bonne situation financière que je peux lui faire accroire… Mais pour l'instant je vais continuer de lui faire plaisir en payant mes dettes en silence…

Je sors une chemise blanche que je n'ai pas mise depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle est assez moulante… C'est Hermione qui m'avait obligé à l'acheter, car elle trouvait que j'étais trop « sexy » lorsque je l'ais essayée. Je l'ai mise une fois et puis je l'ai rangée dans le fond de ma garde-robe pour ne plus jamais la ressortir. Elle va bien avec la paire de jeans que je porte en ce moment.

Après avoir enfilé la chemise, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il est temps de m'occuper de mes cheveux… Je tente de passer un peigne dedans, mais c'est cause perdue… Mes cheveux sont en bataille et le seront toujours, je dois m'y résigner. Maintenant, il est temps de décider entre mes lunettes et mes verres de contact. On m'a souvent dit que j'avais de beaux yeux. Il ne serait donc pas logique de les cacher au premier rendez-vous. Toutefois, je suis vraiment fatigué et les yeux me brûle, donc je n'ai aucune envie de porter des verres de contact toute la soirée. Bon… Je vais faire un effort ce soir !

Après avoir terminé de me préparer, je m'assoie sur mon sofa avec mon ordinateur et je continue la série que j'avais commencé sur Netflix. Il me reste une demi-heure avant de devoir y aller environ.

Après 20 minutes, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre et Lily vient s'assoir à mes côtés.

-Tu ne l'avais pas fini cette série-là ?

-Non…

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ce soir. D'habitude le vendredi soir tu es déjà en pyjamas et tu as retiré tes verres de contact depuis longtemps à cette heure-là.

-Hermione m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec un ami de Ron…

-Oh mon Dieu ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! On aurait pu choisir ce que tu allais porter ensemble, j'aurais pu te donner plein de conseils…

-Me donner des conseils ! Puis-je te rappeler qui entre nous deux joue le rôle de parent ? C'est mon rôle à moi de donner des conseils…

-Je sais… C'est juste que, depuis quelques années, j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine des rendez-vous…

Je reste silencieux. Après tout elle a raison. Je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis quatre ans maintenant. Ce rendez-vous va probablement être un vrai fiasco…

-Hey ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire peur ! Je suis sûre que ton rendez-vous va bien se passer. Tu es vraiment mignon et drôle et si ce gars ne craque pas pour toi, il ne te mérite pas !

-Ouais… Si tu le dis… Bon je vais me mettre en route, sinon je vais être ne retard !

-D'accord ! Bonne soirée !

Après avoir enfilé mon manteau, je sors de l'appartement et je me dirige vers ma voiture. En conduisant je tente de réduire mon stress en chantant à tue-tête une de mes chansons préférées. Après 20 minutes, je me stationne derrière le restaurant. Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de monde, car j'ai eu de la difficulté à me trouver un stationnement. Après un dernier soupir, je sors de la voiture et j'entre dans le restaurant.

 **POV Draco**

Dix minutes de retard… Il est mignon, mais pas vraiment ponctuel. Je vais pardonner pour la première fois, mais c'est mieux de ne pas être une habitude pour lui ! On ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy !

Oh je crois que c'est lui ! Il parle avec le serveur à l'entrée du restaurant. Ils se dirigent maintenant vers moi. J'ai réservé une table au fond du restaurant prêt d'une fenêtre. L'éclairage est tamisé, c'est assez romantique.

La grandeur du restaurant me permet de mieux l'observer avant qu'il ne s'assoit.

Blaise m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter et qu'il avait 34 ans. J'ai vu quelques photos, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Il est tout simplement époustouflant ! Il n'est pas très grand, facilement quelques pouces de moins que moi. Il est assez bronzé, mais pas trop. Sa peau n'a pas aucune imperfection et semble tellement douce. Sur la majorité des photos que j'ai vue, il portait des lunettes, mais pas ce soir. Je peux apercevoir ses yeux vert émeraudes d'ici. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui donnent d'avoir eu la baise de sa vie quelques minutes auparavant. Comment un gars comme ça peut être célibataire depuis quatre ans ! Il semble plutôt nerveux. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et semble avoir trouvé un intérêt soudain pour le plancher.

Je crois bien que ce rendez-vous va être intéressant.

POV Harry

Le serveur me conduit à une table où un grand blond est déjà installé. Je m'assois à la table et je rougis alors que l'homme me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Le serveur s'en va en nous informant de lui faire signe lorsque nous serons prêts à commander. Il se passe encore quelques minutes de lui qui me regarde et de moi qui regarde le plancher avant qu'il ne décide de briser le silence :

-Merci de finalement te joindre à moi, je suis Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est bien mon nom… Tu es bien informé ! Content de te rencontrer Draco.

Maintenant que le silence est brisé, je me sens moins inconfortable de le regarder. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, il est blond et semble assez grand. C'est dur d'en juger, car il n'est pas debout, mais je suis certain qu'il est plus grand que moi (pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est toujours plus grand que moi ?). Ses cheveux sont ramenés par en arrière avec du gel. Ses yeux sont gris et hypnotisant. Il est assez pâle. Si j'en juge par ses vêtements clairement de marques dispendieuses, il n'a vraiment pas les mêmes problèmes d'argent que moi…

-Alors Harry, quand tu auras fini de me déshabiller du regard, j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur toi.

Ça y est, je rougis de nouveau…

-Désolé… Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Ton emploi peut-être… Tes passe-temps… Tout ce que tu veux me dire.

-D'accord, je travaille au service à la clientèle d'une compagnie d'électronique… Rien de bien intéressant là-dedans… Je réponds au téléphone dans le fond… Mes passe-temps maintenant ! J'aime regarder la télé je suppose… Flatter mon chat aussi… Il s'appelle Minou… Je n'ai pas vraiment de talent particulier… Bon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me rendre moins intéressant à tes yeux… À oui ! J'ai une fille et elle s'appelle Lily.

-Ah oui ! Quel âge ?

-Elle a 16 ans bientôt 17…

-16 ans ! Blaise m'avait dit que tu avais 34 ans…

-Il ne t'a pas menti. C'est juste que je l'ai eu plutôt jeune. Je l'ai élevé seul. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je ne le regrette pas. Elle est probablement une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivées… Bon, maintenant assez parlé de moi ! Tu as sûrement quelque chose de plus intéressant que moi à dire.

-D'accord, je veux bien continuer ! Alors, par quoi je commence… Ah ! Pour ma part j'ai un fils. Il a six ans et il s'appelle Scorpius. Moi et sa mère l'avons en garde partagé une semaine sur deux. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de lui ! Il sait déjà jouer du piano. C'est un génie ! Ensuite, je suis le PDG de Malfoy Inc. C'est une compagnie de marketing. Finalement, je joue du violon… C'est à peu près tout je crois…

Wow… J'ai vraiment l'air d'un raté à ses côtés.

-Harry ? Tu es encore là ?

-Humm oui oui ! Désolé !

-Pas besoin de t'excuser ! Alors, prêt à commander ?

-Je crois bien que oui !

Et ainsi débuta la soirée !

Trois heures plus tard :

-Et puis il s'est mis à courir et il est tombé dans la piscine !, Draco conta avant d'éclater de rire.

J'éclate de rire à mon tour. Son fils semble vraiment être exceptionnel. Cela fait plus de trois heures que nous sommes au restaurant. Je dois l'avouer, je passe vraiment un bon moment. Le malaise qui était présent au début a très vite été remplacer par les rires. Draco est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous concluons qu'il est temps de retourner chacun de notre côté à la maison. Draco règle la facture (malgré que j'ai insisté pour payer ma partie) et m'aide à enfiler mon manteau. Nous sortons à l'extérieur et nous nous arrêtons devant ma voiture.

-Alors Harry, tu as aimé ta soirée ?

-Je dois avouer avoir passé un agréable moment ce soir.

-Ais-je droit d'obtenir ton numéro de téléphone ? Si tu veux bien me revoir une de ces jours.

-Oh oui bien sûr !

Nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphones.

-Bon, je vais y aller maintenant. Je t'appelle bientôt. Bonne nuit Harry.

Draco se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je dois être tellement rouge en ce moment ! Je sens des petits picotements dans ma joue et comme des papillons dans mon ventre.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Draco se retourne et se dirige vers sa voiture.

Je reste immobile un moment avant de finalement ouvrir la portière et de m'assoir derrière le volant. Bizarrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
